The JENOVA Project
by GlitterDemon
Summary: **NEW CHAPTERS!**The story behind the infamous JENOVA project that started it all. What exactly was Professor Gast's role? How did Vincent and Lucrecia beome involved? The greatest scientific discovery on the Planet will destroy the lives of all involved.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story I posted here years ago but never finished. I decided to take it down so that I could edit and complete it, so enjoy! Also, I am going on the original game cannon as I have not played any of the other, newer FFVII games, so I've tried to incorporate as much as I do know from these games, but there may be inconsistencies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the content thereof. This story is however, mine, so don't steal it!

**The JENOVA Project**

The curse of the resurrected Satan

Our beloved Queen does not awaken.

The time is ripe.

A legend has been passed down through generations,

The sought after Promised Land.

One with Blue Eyes,

And a great white sword on his back,

Will not lead to the Promised Land.

**Chapter One**

Doctor Faremis Gast wiped his brow, staring up at the sun. Despite being so far north, all the hard work had him sweating profusely. He stared up at the sun, which looked so warm yet provided no heat. The climate in Bone Village was so cold it made even the sun icy. 

"Hey, back to work Gast!" The supervisor yelled. Gast sighed, picked up his shovel, and continued his slow, hard dig through the permafrost. He had joined the Scientific Research Department at the ShinRa Electric Company almost ten years ago in the hopes of climbing the ladder to success. But after failing to produce results in the are of Mako research, he still found himself a drudge being assigned to menial and unimportant archeological projects. He didn't even know what they were supposed to be looking for, just that they were part of a research team assigned to look into this new, experimental form of energy called Mako. But he was paid to dig, so dig he did. This too was put to a stop however, as his shovel stopped abruptly in the ground, and Gast muttered a curse under his breath as he threw it down.

_Must be another patch of ice, _he thought, getting out his ice pick and brushing the loose dirt aside. It seemed to be a rather large block of ice too, and he groaned aloud in frustration. At this rate, he'd be digging the same hole the rest of his life.

Then something in the ice caught Gast's eye, and he leaned closer to examine it. _What . . . what is that? _He wondered. He used his trowel to clear more of the frozen earth away from it, revealing _. . . what? A . . .head? A torso?_

"Gods and Planet both . . ." Gast whispered. He brushed away the snow with his hands to uncover more of the ice, revealing the top of what seemed to be a solid block, the clearness striated with faintly glowing green veins of what he recognized as Mako. The frozen earth was rich with this strange energy here in the North, which was part of why they'd been assigned to work here, collecting samples to be sent back to Midgar. But this, he realized, was greater than any sample. Grabbing his shovel, he began digging it up.

* * *

"What the hell is it?" His boss asked, staring down at the ice. It had taken almost two weeks, but Gast and the others had dug up the ground all around it. Now a block of ice sat at the bottom of a ten foot deep hole, with something— someone— inside it. 

"I don't know." Gast replied, trying to hide the excited grin on his face. This was going to shoot him to the top of the latter alright. If he could get the specimen out, find out who or what it was…he could get funding or his own research and leave this bitter wasteland and drudge work behind. He could be one of the greatest scientists in ShinRa's history—the Planet's history.

"Well, you found it, so I guess you're the one whose gotta figure out what to do with it." The dig supervisor proclaimed indifferently taking a long drag from his cigarette. Gast turned around, an eager glint entering his eyes as he looked up at the large crane towering behind him.

"Lift it out. I'm taking it back to Midgar."

* * *

Doctor Gast, or "Professor" Gast as he was now called, entered his newly appointed private laboratory and surveyed the room in all its brilliant sterility. President ShinRa had been so intrigued by his discovery, he had promoted him, given him funding, and provided him with everything he would need to study his specimen. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see his two new assistants walk up behind him. 

"Ah, Hojo, Lucrecia, there you are." He said cheerfully to the young man and woman walking around the large cylinder where his specimen was kept. He knew they were rumored to be a couple, though deep down the wondered why an intelligent woman with Lucrecia's delicate bauty would attach herself to a professed "egghead" like Hojo. "Let's begin, shall we?" Hojo took out a pen and notebook, ready to take down any notes Gast might dictate to him, while Lucrecia readied his instruments. Gast smiled at his assistants. They were young, eager to work, and full of ideas. Hojo's scientific ambition in particular sometimes amazed him, and he tended to think Lucrecia had more potential in the field, but he needed that kind of drive in someone who would be working on such a potentially huge experiment.

"The specimen has been thawed," he began, hearing the sound of a pen scratching over paper as he took the tray of instruments from the shy, pale girl next to him. "And is being stored in a Mako and saline solution kept at a constant forty degrees. So far, no signs of deterioration have been detected. We will begin a series of Mako treatments to see if the specimen is in any way still viable." Gast pushed the button which would drain the solution, and allow him to retrieve samples from the creature for studying.

When the creature had been removed from the ice, it had become immediately apparent to Gast that it was not human. It was humanoid in shape, but its skin was a pale, translucent pink webbed with blue veins. Large, membranous wing-like structures came out of its back, though Gast couldn't imagine how the creature could actually use them to fly. Compared to its body, the face was strikingly human. It was feminine, almost . . . beautiful. The features were delicate, and it had a serene expression on its face, as though it were merely asleep.

Bringing himself back to the task at hand, Gast turned to make sure Hojo was ready to assist him. He too was staring at the specimen, an almost reverent look on his face. Gast eyed his assistant curiously, then brushed his fleeting concerns away as ridiculous.

"Earlier tests on rock samples found around the specimen dated it to be around two thousand years old. Further research is necessary to determine species. ." Closing the door to the cylinder, Gast refilled it with the Mako solution, and stepped back.

"Well, I think that's all for today. I'm going to hit the books tonight, see if I can find some information which will help us determine what this is."

"Excuse me a moment, Professor." Hojo said as Gast put on his coat. "But I noticed something." Gast raised his eyebrows, a signal for his assistant to continue. Hojo's eyes gleamed excitedly behind his spectacles.

"Well, I noticed when we thawed the specimen, there was a small laceration on its right side."

"Really," Gast said in surprise. "I must not have noticed. Where is it again? Point it out to me."

"That's just it Professor," Hojo said animatedly. "It isn't there anymore. It's disappeared, healed." Now Gast was more than intrigued. He smiled broadly at Hojo, clapping the man on the back.

"Why, this is amazing, good work Hojo! Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Some idea, I believe." Hojo said more calmly.

"It means this specimen could still be alive! Not only that, it may have regenerative properties! We'll have to look into this further. Not today, though, I must go to the library. This is amazing Hojo! It could be a scientific breakthrough!"

"If you'd like, Professor, I can stay and clean up." Hojo offered.

"I'd be happy to assist you in your research, Professor Gast" Lucrecia added softly, securing her brown hair in its usual ponytail.

"Yes, yes, thank you Hojo. Lucrecia, that won't be necessary." Gast said distractedly, already on his way out the door. As soon as he had gone, Hojo turned off the lights. Now only the faint green glow of the Mako filled the room. Hojo turned, staring at the source.

"Isn't it a fascinating specimen," he remarked aloud, trailing his fingers along the glass. "I have never seen a creature like it, it could be an extinct humanoid species. I do hope this Gast fellow won't waste such an incredible scientific opportunity."

"Waste it?" Lucrecia chimed in with a puzzled expression.

"Well, yes my dear," Hojo exclaimed, turning to face his fiancee. "This specimen has shown remarkable regenerative abilities despite being frozen for over two thousand years. If you ask me, it could mean that this creature is…_alive._ Lying dormant, so to speak. And the scientific applications of such haling capabilities would be extraordinary."

"I see…" Lucrecia replied thoughtfully, studying the passionate expression on Hojo's face as he turned back to gaze at the holding tank. _Hojo has strange ideas,_ she thought to herself, _but he could go far if given the chance. Healing abilities like this specimen's could revolutionize the medical field._ Of course, she didn't voice any of this allowed, but she would have to keep an eye on Hojo. Together with Professor Gast, they could achieve amazing things with this project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Professor Gast wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow and adjusted the lamp overhead so that more light was directed onto the large book in front of him. Around him on his desk and on the floor were scattered numerous other books and files, ranging from scientific classifications of animals and extinct species to ancient myths and legends. _Somewhere inside one of these books_, he reasoned, _there must be a clue as to what this strange specimen is._

At the moment, he was having a particularly hard time translating an ancient volume on an extinct humanoid species who had called themselves Cetra, which was roughly translated as Ancients. For a long time their existence had been regarded as a myth, complete with rumors of a magnificent lost city, but several years ago an archaeologist much like himself had discovered several old scrolls in an unknown language with characters similar to Wutainese. It had taken years of work to translate the scrolls, but they were now believed to be accounts written by the Ancients themselves and proof that this powerful race of beings had really once existed, though some still claimed they could merely be fictional accounts themselves.

Every child had been told tales of the Ancients, and so Gast knew as well as everyone that their lost city was supposed to be located in the north, near the great crater which was now believed by many scientists to be the cause of their extinction. _If this creature I found so close to the crater…no, no I must not get my hopes up._ The lost city had not actually been found after all, he chided himself, turning back to the tattered pages of the book which contained copies of the fragmented scrolls.

"Cetra…" He read aloud as the translated, his finger tracing the characters as he went. Languages had never been his best subject, and so it was excruciatingly slow work. _Perhaps I should have had Lucrecia assist me after all._ "Now where was I…'Calamity'? Hmm, perhaps this passage speaks of the events leading to their demise. 'Cetra…Jenova…buried in…earth?'" The scrolls had been so fragmentary that it was very rare an entire passage was left intact, and even then many characters could not be read because they had become faded or obscured by stains. But this…this was something.

_A Cetra…named Jenova, perhaps? Was buried in the earth…_Just as his discovery had been found, encased in protective ice and Mako. Could it be that he had at last discovered physical proof of the existence of the Ancients? More than that, an _actual_ Ancient?

* * *

The sweat that Gast now wiped from his brow was more due to nervous anticipation, and his foot tapped out a continual rhythm on the floor as he sat outside the Board Room, awaiting a crucial meeting with President Shin-Ra. _If I am able to convince the President that I have uncovered an actual Ancient_…he couldn't even complete the thought, instead letting his mind wander to scenes of fame and glory, and Planet-wide acclaim at his momentous discovery. _I could perform tests on Jenova for the rest of my life and still not learn everything there is to know…_

"Professor?" A short-skirted secretary poked her head out of the Board Room, snapping Gast out of his reverie. "The President will see you now." Adjusting his tie and wiping his cold, clammy palms off on his lab coat, Gast took a deep breath to steel his nerves before walking briskly through the set of heavy wooden doors.

"Professor Gast, welcome," the President said in a surprisingly friendly tone, gesturing for him to come closer. "Come in, come in, I'm eager to hear about this breakthrough you wrote to me about."

"Why yes, sir. I believe I've made a discovery that could really propel not only the scientific field but all of Shin-Ra Incorporated into a whole new position as a company." He began calmly.

"Oh-hoh, really now?" The President replied skeptically, though Gast could tell by the way his eyes had widened that the man was intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"Well, you see, the specimen I uncovered near the Bone Village recently appears to have incredible regenerative properties, which may be of use in—"

"We already have the Mako for that Professor," the President cut in, waving his hand dismissively. "The SOLDIER trials are running quite well using Mako showers and infusions, I've been told."

"Yes sir, but I believe this creature not only may rival the healing capabilities of Mako, but that it may, in fact be…an Ancient." Silence covered the room in a thick, oppressive blanket as the President paused to consider what Gast had just said.

"An…an Ancient, you say? Do you have any proof of this Gast?"

"Well sir, I was going over the Cetra scrolls when I came upon something which described a Cetra named Jenova who for some reason was buried within the ground, which is very similar to the manner in which I found this creature. And, as I'm sure you know, the location in which I found it is close to the rumored location of the lost City of Ancients. We of course, do not know what these Ancients looked like, but I believe further tests will prove that the being I found is in fact an Ancient. Soil samples date her to—"

"Very good, Professor Gast, very good, this is indeed remarkable!" President ShinRa exclaimed, interrupting him once again. "Yes, I believe this matter warrants further investigation. Tell me…what do you know of Mako energy, you worked on the development of the energy program for awhile didn't you?"

"Er, yes, Sir, though I was transferred if you remember," Gast said with an awkward cough to clear his throat, preferring not to talk about his perceived failures with the Energy Department. "I know that Mako is a seemingly abundant source of energy harvested from the ground…"

"Yes, our Energy Department is currently working on building a set of Mako reactors to harvest more of this energy and see if it can be converted to electricity. But you see, in order for the program to really take off, we need to find a much larger source of Mako. We would have to build many more reactors in order to see any real results otherwise. Now, you seem to be something of an expert on the Ancients, so tell me, have you ever heard of The Promised Land?"

Gast was taken aback by such a strange question, and failed to see what it had to do with Mako, but if it led to him getting funding for his experiments, he'd take a shot at it. "I—I believe, if I remember correctly that is, that this is what the Ancients were trying to reach or achieve in their communications with the Planet?"

"You see Gast, I believe that if the Ancients were so close to the Planet as legend would have us believe, that this "Promised Land" might contain an abundance of Mako energy. For this reason I am giving your project top priority. If, as you say, this—what did you call it, Jenova?—Is really an Ancient, perhaps it can lead us to the Promised Land, and therefore, to profit. Who knows, Gast, you may even become head of the Scientific Research Department!" The President said with a wide, greedy smile on his piggish face. Gast was absolutely dumbfounded. Did the President really believe this Promised Land existed? But this though was quickly erased by the prospect of becoming head of the department. Now that would be a dream come true…

"So, will you accept that as part of your objective, Professor? If your finding is indeed an Ancient, I can promise you all the funding you would need to find a way of making it profitable to the company."

"Oh, yes sir, definitely. I believe my theory will prove correct, and if so, we will find a way of using the Ancient to the to the Promised Land." _That's right Gast, just tell him what he wants to hear…compromise your ideals for the sake of fame and funding, _his conscience quipped.

"Well then, what will your project be called?"

"….The JENOVA Project."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hojo paced back and forth across the bedroom floor, clenching his teeth and trying to keep his hands from balling into fists. He had changed into his pajamas, but in his agitation had for some reason put his labcoat back on over them. He paused for a moment near the window, removing his glasses and rubbing his forehead in an attempt to fight off the headache growing there.

"Head of the Scientific Research Department…can you _believe_ that?" he asked incredulously, though it was a rhetorical question. Behind him, Lucrecia sighed and closed the book she had been reading, marking her place with one finger.

"Hojo, you're getting all riled up over nothing. Come to bed."

"An Ancient! Of all things, he's discovered an actual Ancient! There will be no topping him after this…" Hojo already knew that nearly everyone considered him inferior compared to Gast, and why wouldn't they? _Discovering an Ancient…all that funding, all that promise! He'll just waste it running stupid tests, he has no vision, _Hojo thought bitterly. He remembered how scarcely two months ago, Faremis Gast had been a low man on the totem pole, assigned to pointless digs in the frozen north. No one had known his name. But ever since he had managed to prove to President Shin-Ra that Jenova was an Ancient, he was the biggest thing since Mako, promoted to head of the department when the position could have easily gone to him! "If I were running this project Lucrecia, oh, the things I could do!"

"But Hojo, we're still going to be involved in the project after all—"

"Oh, yes, as the great Professor Gast's assistants!" He snapped, turning abruptly and beginning to pace again as he placed his glasses back upon his face, which was red with anger. "I'm telling you Lucrecia, if it weren't for the fact that Gast caught a lucky break in discovering Jenova, he'd be nowhere right now! You know, one of _us_ could have been on the fast track to head of the department, your Omega and Chaos Theory-" This time it was Lucrecia who interrupted.

"Hojo, you know for a fact that my theory received a rather negative reception."

"That's because Shin-Ra and all the others are blind fools! You and I Lucrecia, we could take the JENOVA Project so much further than Gast can…"

"Either way dear, you know these initial tests would have to be performed, no matter who was in charge." She reasoned. Hojo sighed heavily, then caught his reflection in the window and removed his labcoat, letting it fall to the floor in a heap and not bothering to meticulously hang it up as he usually did. Instead he shuffled over to the bed, burying himself in the warm covers before turning to look at his fiancée. What she was doing with him, he never had quite figured out.

"I know, but I'm talking about after the initial research is done. What will Gast do with her then? We're supposed to try and use the Ancient to find their so-called 'Promised Land', but if you ask me such fairy-tale nonsense has no place in science!"

"Well, what would _you_ have us do then?" Lucrecia asked, setting her book down on the nightstand.

"Think about it Lucrecia! What _couldn't_ we do with an actual, preserved Ancient! Why, we've already seen the way in which it can rapidly heal itself…through simple processes of Mako infusions and gene therapy using Jenova's DNA, we could escalate the SOLDIER program to whole new levels of performance!"

"Human testing? But Hojo, is that ethical?"

"Why not? Shin-Ra is already testing the effects of Mako on humans and the SOLDIER project is barely a year old! We could possibly even create a whole new race of Ancients—just imagine! Reviving a long-extinct species—it would be a miracle of science!"

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that before. It would truly be amazing."

"Gast wouldn't dream of it himself though, he's too busy buying into the President's obsession with an Ancient myth. We could waste our whole lives looking for this 'Promised Land' of Mako while Jenova sits in her tank, her potential wasted."

"Well, perhaps we could discuss these things with him. I'm sure he wants to do great things with the project as much as we do."

_Yes, but then he would get all the credit, _Hojo thought bitterly, though he dared not voice such an avaricious thought aloud. Instead he brushed such selfish thoughts from his mind, as much as he could anyway, and rubbed at his forehead once again before letting out another sigh.

"You're right, I'm getting too caught up in all this. It's just such an amazing discovery—"

"I know, you wish you had made it. I'm sure everyone in the Scientific Research Department is thinking the same thing. But unlike them, at least we can still have a hand in it." Lucrecia leaned over and removed Hojo's glasses, setting them on his nightstand before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, which elicited a small smile from the man. "Now, turn off the light, and let's try to get some sleep."

Hojo complied, but he lay awake for a long time afterward, dreaming of all that he and Lucrecia could do…them, and Jenova.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The JENOVA Project had been up and running for nearly a month now, and while the Mako infusions had not been able to revive the Ancient, the initial tests had shown that Jenova's cells had a remarkable regenerative ability, despite her dormant state. Hojo and Gast were considerably disappointed that she hadn't been revived, and they were now scrambling to achieve results some other way, or face President Shin-Ra's displeasure.

He was pushing them to produce results which would lead them to the Promised Land; obsessed with the Mako he believed would be found there. They had already built one reactor at Midgar and another on the Western Contintent at Nibelheim, but they weren't bringing in enough Mako—or enough money—to suit him.

Nevertheless, a lavish party was being hosted that night by Professor Gast himself, to celebrate his finding, and while even Hojo, who was normally on the reclusive and anti-social side, had decided to attend, Lucrecia was back in their condo, feeling like she was on the verge of death despite his sudden celebratory attitude.

_Ugh, what is wrong with me? _She wondered, wrapping her worn but comfortable pink bathrobe more tightly around herself for warmth as she rifled through the medicine cabinet. She had thought it was food poisoning at first—after all, they had eaten at that shady Wutainese place in Sector 6—but days had passed and she still woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous in the mornings. She could have gone to the party, but the idea of retching up champagne and hors d'oeuvres the next day didn't appeal to her.

That's when it hit her. She couldn't believe that she hadn't considered this possibility before, especially being a scientist. _You'd think I would know enough about these things…_she berated herself as she strode over to the calendar hanging in their tiny, seldom-used kitchen. She mentally counted the days in her head as her fingers traced them on the calendar, then her shoulders slumped as the dates confirmed her hypothesis.

* * *

"Pregnant?" Hojo said incredulously, his voice squeaky and high-pitched with near hysteria at the thought.

"Pregnant," Lucrecia repeated, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth despite the flatness in her voice. She knew an unplanned pregnancy was the last thing both she and Hojo needed to deal with at the moment, especially in the midst of the JENOVA project, but part of her couldn't help but like the idea of them having a child together, even if sooner than expected.

"But….but Lucrecia, we can't—"

"I know, we can't afford to take care of a child right now," she replied, finishing his sentence for him as she looked around at their cramped condominium. "But the project is going so well, I'm sure we'll get more funding eventually, and then we'll each be paid a little more..."

"Yes but who knows when that will be at this rate!" Hojo said, rising from the chair he'd been sitting in since she had broken the news to him to begin pacing the room as he usually did when agitated. "You know as well as I that the President is frustrated by our lack of progress. We haven't been able to revive the Ancient and we're not in a position yet to persuade Professor Gast to try any other experiments with her. Why can't you just…you know…get rid of it?"

Lucrecia was shocked by Hojo's callousness, and while she knew the impracticalities of raising a child as well as he did, the motherly instincts in her immediately filled with rage at his suggestion.

"Get rid of it! Hojo, this is our child! How could you say such a thing?" Her angry words were choked off by the tears that filled her eyes and the lump that suddenly rose in her throat. Hojo's face softened as he saw how much he had upset her, and he crossed the room to pull her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you so. I would never force you to do that, in the end it will be your decision."

"But you wish I would, don't you," she accused, peering up at him with a suspicious glare.

"No, no, of course not, forgive me. I'm just overwhelmed by all of this…the project, the funding, and now this…I spoke hastily." Hojo smoothed her soft brown hair soothingly, and this seemed to placate her for the time being, as she nestled her head back on his chest. Hojo peered over her to look out the wide picture window, which gave a stunning view of the impressive Shin-Ra building, a massive tower seventy stories in height, and in whose depths Jenova was being stored. Lucrecia was his fiancée, and it was only natural that part of him should want to have a child with her. But they were getting nowhere with the JENOVA Project, and in a field as uncertain as theirs in a company that only cared about the profits like Shin-Ra, it would be nearly impossible for them to raise a child properly.

* * *

It was late, and Lucrecia was already in bed, but Hojo was unable to sleep, so instead he stood outside on their narrow balcony, staring at the Shin-Ra tower and the plate that surrounded it. The plate was one of the newer additions to Midgar, like the Mako reactor. Having lived in one of the original settlements for a short time before being hired to work for Shin-Ra, he wondered how people were faring down there, underneath the oppressive metal of the plate. Shin-Ra was going to great lengths to elevate itself in the world, there was no question about that. With things like Mako and the SOLDIER program, they would soon rise even further. And he wanted to rise with it.

_This project…Jenova…it could be my only chance, _he thought, resting his elbows on the metal railing. _My only chance to prove myself…to Shin-Ra, to Gast, to Lucrecia. Everyone. I want to make something of myself dammit! And the Ancient is the key, I know it._

* * *

"We'll be starting a new series of tests today," Gast said cheerfully as Hojo and Lucrecia entered the laboratory. Lucrecia was looking a bit pale and peaky, but had conquered her morning sickness, determined not to miss a day of work. They had important things to do.

"What kind of tests, Professor?" She asked, eyeing the small wire cage of white mice curiously.

"Well, we haven't been able to revive this specimen, but the President is adamant that this Ancient lead Shin-Ra to the Promised Land. Now, I know that isn't exactly a scientific pursuit, but I think I gives us a chance to take the project in another direction."

"You mean…" Hojo began, already anticipating what Gast was going to say, his expression wide-eyed and eager.

"Today my friends, we take the first steps toward producing a new race of Ancients."


	5. Chapter 5

**The JENOVA Project**

**Chapter 5**

_Hojo…Hojo…_

Hojo tossed and turned in his sleep, drifting in that strange state between sleep and consciousness. His mind was on the verge of waking, feeling the faraway sensation of blankets tangled around his legs, the warm presence of Lucrecia near. But the voice…the voice pulled him back down into the darkness.

_Hojo…you are chosen. You must…awaken me…only you can…_

"_Who are you?" _ His dream-self asked, searching the darkness for some form or figure. Somehow, he had the feeling this was more than just a dream.

_I am…Jenova._

Hojo awoke abruptly, throwing the covers off his body, which was now drenched in a cold sweat. He groped around for his glasses, eyes adjusting as his mind took in his surroundings, establishing that he was safe at home and not still wandering in the darkness.

"Jenova," he murmured, recalling the haunting voice that had called out to him; plaintive, beckoning. Was it real? His eyes drifted to Lucrecia, still lost in the folds of slumber. What would she think if he told her that their specimen was speaking to him? It sounded crazy, of course. And yet…she had said he was chosen, that only he could "awaken" her. Was it just an imaginary ego-boost? Or was there an active mind inside the sleeping Ancient; one that thought as he did—that he could bring true greatness to the JENOVA Project. One thing was certain. He must find a way to be alone with the specimen. To run some "tests" of his own.

That morning, a considerably dejected-looking Gast entered the lab, tossing down a large binder full of research data before slumping into a chair. Hojo and Lucrecia turned from their microscopes with questioning looks as he sighed loudly.

"Not good, I'm afraid," the Professor began. "President Shin-Ra is growing increasingly impatient with our seeming lack of progress. It seems the SOLDIER trials are not going well."

"SOLDIER? What does that have to do with us?" Lucrecia asked. But whereas she was concerned and puzzled, inside Hojo, a spark of excitement grew.

"The human trials have been attempting to infuse subjects with Mako, to produce a super-soldier, if you will," Gast explained as the other two nodded knowingly. "Things were going well at first, but now it seems many of their test subjects have fallen ill. One or two are comatose, with no expectation of recovery. They're calling it 'Mako poisoning'."

Lucrecia's face showed clearly her compassion for the victims of the trials, and for the scientific setbacks as well. They all knew that any failure with one aspect of the Research Department reflected badly on all of them, and could lead to funding cuts across the board. Now there would be even more pressure on them to find a successful application for the JENOVA Project.

"Did the President say anything about our project?" Hojo asked, his mind already processing the information Gast had given them and its implications for his own career at Shin-Ra.

"President Shin-Ra is failing to grasp the meaning of our initial trials," Gast said with an undertone of frustration, alluding to the tests they had spent the last few months running on mice and other creatures. While they had failed to bring the Ancient back to life, an injection of Jenova cells seemed to imbue the subject with her remarkable healing ability. "His main focus right now is finding sources of Mako for development of the energy and SOLDIER programs."

"Bah, him and his ridiculous 'Promised Land'," Hojo scoffed. He turned to regard Jenova, still floating serenely in her pool of Mako. "This. This is where the Promised Land is." Hojo glanced over his shoulder to see both Gast and Lucrecia regarding him with dubious looks, so he quickly cleared his throat and backed away from the Ancient.

"So, what does this mean for us, Professor?" Lucrecia asked. Gast shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. For the President, it's time to 'put up or shut up', as they say. For us…all we can do is continue with the trials and try to push forward. We must show President Shin-Ra conclusive results that prove the JENOVA Project is just as worthwhile an investment as Mako energy."

"Perhaps, Professor Gast, more research is in order," Hojo suggested. "We may still find the key to reviving Jenova." Gast nodded absently as he began gathering his notes back together. Hojo smiled slyly, hoping this would get Gast out of his hair long enough for him to spend some time alone with her.

"Yes, you may be right. Lucrecia, will you accompany me to the archives?" Lucrecia smiled brightly and slipped a notepad and pen into the pocket of her labcoat, following Gast to the door.

"Hojo, go ahead and finish up in here, I trust you by now to close up shop by yourself when you're done."

"Of course, Professor," Hojo replied politely, waiting until their footsteps had faded down the hall before turning back to his specimen.

_Yes, _he thought fondly, placing one hand upon the glass as he regarded Jenova's translucent blue features, _my specimen. Whatever Gast thinks, you are mine. And soon, this project will be too._ Hojo thought back to his strange dream, the voice that had called to him; Jenova's voice.

_Yes…_a faint whisper brushed his mind, startling him. He adjusted his glasses and stepped back, wondering if he had in fact heard anything at all. But then just as he was about to dismiss it, it came again.

_Hojo…help me. Now is the time. Help me…live._

It hadn't been a dream. A wide, gleeful grin spread across Hojo's face as he stroked the glass separating him and the beautiful Ancient. The SOLDIER program was failing, the test subjects' bodies rejecting the infusions of Mako. To Hojo, the solution was as clear as the glass before him. Now, he just had to find a way to put his plan into President Shin-Ra's hands.

"President Shin-Ra, Hojo from the Department of Scientific Research is here, he'd like to meet with you."

The President frowned at the intercom sitting on his desk, wondering how either this Hojo or his secretary could be so presumptuous. He had no meetings with anyone from that department this afternoon! He silently regarded the device before deciding upon a reply. He itched to tell both Miss Scarlet and this Hojo off, but was feeling generous and so decided to play nice.

"And what would this be regarding?" He asked, voice dripping with false sweetness.

"He says it's about the JENOVA Project, sir."

_Hmm, the JENOVA Project, eh?_ President Shin-Ra pondered. That project, which has seemed so promising, had had little to show for itself so far. He was beginning to doubt promoting Professor Gast so suddenly. And he had never even heard of this Hojo before. _Why would Gast send some underling to_ _discuss his precious project with me unannounced? _He wondered. Curiosity won out, and he summoned the scientist into his expansive office.

Hojo walked with a hunched, shuffling gait up to his desk, his eyes never leaving the ground. _Respectful, at least, _thought the President, beckoning the man closer. Sunlight glinted off of Hojo's glasses as he at last raised his head to meet the President's stern gaze, giving him a somewhat sinister aspect.

"Now, what's this all about? And make it quick." President Shin-Ra asked brusquely, motioning for the man to take a seat. But Hojo declined, preferring instead to stand, feeling it might give him a look of superiority and confidence that he certainly needed right now. _I must convince the President to turn the JENOVA Project over to me, _he thought.

"Well, sir, as you know, research on the Jenova specimen discovered by Professor Gast is progressing…slowly," he began delicately, not wanting to seem overeager to denounce his colleague. The President nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"I have been made aware that the human trials for the SOLDIER program are not—erm, going well." The President glared at him, and Hojo swallowed nervously before continuing. He thought of Jenova's voice, calling for him to step up and claim his birthright, and it gave him the strength to push forward.

"I believe the problem is that the subjects are rejecting the Mako. While Professor Gast does not feel we are ready to progress to human trials with the JENOVA Project yet, I feel that the tests we have performed thus far are sufficient to conclude that perhaps incorporating the JENOVA Project with SOLDIER Project may be very beneficial to both."

_Ah, now I've got your attention, _Hojo thought smugly as the President stopped looking at his desk and began to actually look at Hojo seriously.

"Get to the point, man," he ordered, but though his voice was still curt, Hojo could see a glimmer of hope in the President's eyes.

"You see, sir, the Ancient appears to have remarkable regenerative properties, despite all appearances of being dormant. Our tests have shown that on mice, an injection of Jenova's cells will give them this ability. You can see, sir, how such a thing may come in handy for a member of SOLDIER. Not only will it allow them to heal themselves in the middle of battle, but I believe Jenova's cells, when combined with the infusions of Mako, will prevent their bodies from rejecting the Mako, resulting in an even stronger super-soldier than one or the other alone can provide."

Hojo could practically see the gears churning in the other man's mind as he processed this information. Hojo clasped his sweaty hands behind his back, not wanting the President to see them shaking with nervous anticipation.

"And why is it, Hojo, that Professor Gast sent you to deliver this information to me?" The President asked, regarding him with one eyebrow raised skeptically. Hojo wet his lips as he scrambled to formulate the prefect response. Everything—his career, his relationship with Lucrecia, the history of the Planet as they knew it- might hinge on this one, crucial moment.

"Well, the thing is, sir, I've grown increasingly concerned with the way Professor Gast is handling this project," Hojo began delicately, searching the President's face for clues to his reception. "As I said, he is for some reason unwilling to progress to human trials, despite my personal feeling that we have collected more than sufficient data at this point to move forward. In light of the recent setbacks with SOLDIER, I believe it is even more imperative we begin studying the effect of Ancient DNA on the human body. Both projects may depend on it."

There was a long pause as President Shin-Ra considered Hojo's words, taking into account all his great plans for his company, and the initial promise that had been shown by both the SOLDIER and JENOVA Projects. Even those men who had been deemed strong enough to make First Class ranking had eventually succumbed to the Mako poisoning, creating a potential PR nightmare for Shin-Ra should word get out to the public that their brand-new, limitless energy source may be toxic. And Gast had so far completely failed—or possibly completely ignored, he thought cynically- the directive of using the Ancient to locate the Promised Land.

President Shin-Ra made a show of straightening some papers on his desk as he surrepticiously examined this strange man, Hojo. He had gone behind his superior's back to bring this news to Shin-Ra; it was clear the man had ambition, and wasn't afraid to do whatever it took to achieve his goals. Compared to Gast, he definitely seemed more likely to get results. And if his theory about the Ancient was correct, it would keep the SOLDIER program running, possibly even better than before.

"How would you like a new job, _Professor_ Hojo?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The JENOVA Project**

**Chapter 6**

Professor Gast closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the characters on the page before him to stop swimming and blurring. He had long since sent Lucrecia home, and his was the only light still on among the looming shelves of Shin-Ra's vast archives.

He was immersed in some of the oldest records he'd been able to find, possibly even older than the fragmented scrolls that had led him to identify Jenova as one of the Cetra. This book, called simply The Chronicles, while old and tattered, was obviously a re-copy of an even older tome. Thankfully, its author has decided to include both the original Cetra text and the translation, meaning Gast could compare the two and determine how accurate the translation was.

"All but forgotten by man, are the days after the Calamity fell from the skies," Professor Gast read, intrigued to see that the text seemed to be elaborating upon the fragmented scrolls. "But the Cetra can never forget. Once, we were at peace with this Planet, believing we could achieve the Promised Land. O! Beware Heaven's Dark Harbinger! For it walks amongst us, wearing many faces, none its own, hardening the hearts of Cetra and human, turning brother against brother, haunting us with the faces of the dead…"

Here Gast came to an author's note abruptly cutting off the text, explaining that the original tablets from which this had been taken were also in fragments, and that the translation was incomplete and in places only an approximation. The Professor signed, pushing the book away from him and resting his head on the desk. Another wall between him and the knowledge he sought. As his eyes struggled to remain open, and the sly fingers of sleep reached out to claim him, he thought he saw something at the bottom of the page which would change everything.

"Beware Jenova, the Calamity From the Skies"

Professor Gast stood in the middle of what appeared to be a town square, though the buildings looked like nothing he'd seen in any town before. White paving stones were underneath his feet, and around him were immense buildings of what also seemed to be some kind of glowing white stone. The shops and houses must have been constructed by master craftsmen and masons, for they rose up in smooth curves; some looked like a wave crashing, others like giant seashells. Beautiful, luscious green plants and vibrant flowers were planted everywhere. Around him people walked to and fro, laughing and chatting as children ran and played; none of them seemed to see the strange man in a labcoat standing in their midst.

Suddenly there was a deafening roar, and Gast looked up with the others to watch in silent, helpless horror as a giant ball of fire raced across the sky over their heads. People gasped and pointed, the children all stopped in their tracks, looking to the adults for answers. The meteor faded from view, but what seemed like only seconds later, the earth began to shudder violently. The roar was replaced by a high-pitched wail of agony, and the townspeople held their hands over their ears, falling to their knees, their screams joining the cries of the Planet. Gast could only watch as an enormous cloud of ash appeared on the horizon, rising quickly to blot out the light of the sun.

The dream changed, or perhaps just skipped forward. Dirty, rag-clothed people sorted among the debris of the once-beautiful city, searching for survivors, belongings, anything that may not have been destroyed by the catastrophe. There was another roar, this one quieter but no less terrifying. From out of the tangled, dead underbrush appeared creatures. That was the only word he could think of to describe them. Most bore some faint resemblance to animals—and, he realized with horror—people, but they had been twisted, corrupted by someone or something until they were rabid monsters. Someone screamed, and then the monsters were pouring into the ruins of the village in a never-ending wave. Gast shut his eyes tightly, unable to watch as these people, who had already lost so much, who were utterly indefensible, were ravaged.

The screams cut off, and Gast opened his eyes. He nearly screamed himself—he was standing at the precipice of a giant cliff, staring down into the darkness who knew how many hundreds of feet below. He took several steps back, and as he looked out realized this was not a cliff. He was standing at the edge of an enormous crater, likely the one left by the meteor he'd seen earlier. He heard voices murmuring behind him, and turned to see a large group of people gathering at the base of the slope formed by the crater's edge. He walked down to them, and saw they resembled the villagers he'd seen. These people were clean and still wore bright, intact garments, though he saw that there were no children with them now. What were they doing out here in this desolate wasteland?

They went quiet all at once, some pointing behind him, and Gast turned to see a figure approaching from inside the crater. Why would someone be in there? He wondered with shock as they came forward. The sun struggled to shine through the haze of ash that still covered the sky, but Gast still had to squint to make out the person approaching. What he saw filled him with dread.

It was Jenova, her pale blue skin now a normal pink hue, her membranous wings gone, or perhaps just hidden. She looked very much like the people waiting next to him, though her serene, beautiful face could not be mistaken. She was clothed in a long, simple white gown, and she spread her arms out in a benevolent gesture of welcome, her lips curved in a smile that did not reach her cold, cat-like eyes.

Professor Gast was haggard and still haunted by his dream as he shuffled into the lab the next day. Perhaps, he would often reflect later, that was why he was so unprepared for the events of that day.

He entered the room to find Shin-Ra workers packing much of his equipment into boxes. Off to the side, Lucrecia stood watching everything with wide eyes. And there, standing in front of Jenova's tank and directing the workers, was Hojo.

"What is going on here? Hojo, what's the meaning of all this?" Gast demanded, pushing his way past the confused workers to stand before Hojo. The shorter man gazed at him over the rims of his spectacles as if examining an insect.

"I should think that would be quite clear. President Shin-Ra has deemed a change in direction necessary for this project. And it's Professor Hojo now." He explained with disdain, dismissing Gast to turn and examine Jenova.

"Excuse me? I have heard no such thing!" Gast was furioius, who was this little upstart to think he could just sweep in and take control of _his _project? And more importantly…"Hojo, whatever you think you're doing here, it must stop. The whole project must stop. We were wrong, we were so wrong…"

"I don't know what you're blathering about, but I can ssure you I have no plans to do any such thing. In fact, it was my promise to the President that I could move this project along, to take it where _you _could not, that got me this promotion."

Professor Gast looked to the corner, where Lucrecia still watched silently, his eyes pleading with her to be the voice of reason, to understand him.

"Hojo, the entire JENOVA Project was founded on a lie!" He shouted, gathering a pile of papers and crumpling them in his fists before scattering them about the room. The workers all paused to stare at him in confusion, exchanging glances as they no-doubt wondered whether or not to call security on him. Gast began to pace the room, trying to let out the nervous energy which now filled him.

"Yes," Hojo surprisingly agreed. "The lie that you were ever a true scientist. Finally, the JENOVA Project will begin to see some progress!"

"No, Hojo," Gast interjected, pleading with the man. "I was wrong. I now have serious cause to doubt whether what I discovered near the Northern Crater is even an Ancient at all." Lucrecia gasped, but Hojo dismissed the notion with a "hah!"

"Don't be preposterous," he replied, not even bothering to look at Gast as he continued checking items off the list he held. "It is documented that the location in which you found the specimen is near the purported location of the Ancient's lost capital, and that coupled with the rock samples—"

"I know, that's why I assumed Jenova to be an Ancient," Gast cut in, this time getting an angry glare from Hojo for his interruption. "But further research has shown me that this may not be the case. Please, before we do anything, we must—"

"The time for poring over dusty books of legends and fables is long past, Professor," Hojo said, his inflection mocking Gast's title. "As is the time for you to make anything of yourself. President Shin-Ra has promoted me to head of this project, and in order to ensure we have all the Mako we need for the human trials we're relocating to the Mako reactor outside Nibelheim."

Professor Gast could only stand there agape, feeling as though his world were crumbling around him. In a way, it was. In what seemed like no time at all, he had made a monumental discovery, skyrocketed to the top of the Science and Research Department, and now, tossed away like so much garbage.

"I won't stand for this! This is my discovery, my project! This was to be my life's work! You can't-"

"Ah, but I have," Hojo said with a smile. "It's too late, Gast. Jenova is mine now. I suggest you leave before I call security to escort you out. Go find some other line of work; one you're less likely to fail at."

Weeks later found Gast—he still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that he would no longer be called "Professor"—drowning his sorrows at a bar in some backwater town called Cosmo Canyon, far from Midgar. He was badly in need of a shave and a haircut, but couldn't be much bothered to care.

_Better that no one recognizes me, _he thought, tossing back another shot of whisky, relishing its warm burn as it traveled down his throat. His mind still struggled to process what had happened at Shin-Ra headquarters. _Where did I go so wrong? _He asked himself. Perhaps he should have taken more time, done more research on Jenova, instead of jumping to conclusions. Perhaps if he hadn't been so eager to make a name for himself in the world of science…but it was too late. Hojo was somewhere in the Nibel mountains with the specimen, doing Planet-knows-what with it. And the worst part was, Gast couldn't even fault him for it.

"Was I any different?" He slurred aloud, holding up his glass for the bartender to refill and tossing it back before staring pensively into its emptiness. "Any less ambitious? I'm the one who claimed I'd found an Ancient…of course the President would want to believe such a thing…"

He had tried to get in to see the President after leaving what had been his lab, but had been turned away. He had to convince someone that he had been wrong, that Jenova was not an Ancient. There had been no more clues in the Chronicles about what she—or it—was; nothing to tell him whether his nightmare had been true. But he knew. And no matter what, he had to find the truth.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind him, bringing him out of his drunken haze. He turned unsteadily on the bar stool to see a tiny, withered old man with a long white beard standing there, smiling.

"What?" Gast replied rudely.

"Are you, perhaps, Doctor Faremis Gast?" This startled him, how did anyone here know who he was? Slowly, warily, he nodded.

"Ah, yes, good. I am Bugenhagen, I consider myself something of a scholar. And I have something I think you will very much want to see."


End file.
